The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector, especially to an electrical connector having a board fastener to be fixed to a circuit board. Some existing electrical connectors need to be fixed with a circuit board through a locking clip fixed to an insulative housing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,694 discloses an electrical connector that is fixed to a circuit board using a locking clip. The locking clip is substantially formed by stamping a metal plate and has two locking tabs formed by tearing and bending toward one plate surface of plate surfaces of a plate body and protruding from the one plate surface, and is fixed to an insulative housing through the locking tabs. However, such a structure of the locking tab is easily cracked at the position where the locking tab is torn to reduce the strength of the entire locking clip, and the locking tab is short and hard, and is easy to wipe a hole wall surface of the insulative housing to cause harmful interference during assembling, which cause that it not easy to assemble.
Further, for example, Chinese patent application No. CN951211242 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,649) discloses a hold-down device for fixing an electrical connector assembly to a circuit board, the hold-down device is received in a cavity of an insulative housing, and wall surfaces defining the cavity are formed with two shoulders protruding toward each other, and the shoulder has an upper surface and a lower surface on opposite sides. The hold-down device has two stops respectively extending outwardly toward both sides, a tip that can abut against the upper surface of the shoulder is formed at the end of the stop, and the hold-down device has two retention wings upwardly and obliquely outwardly extending, top edges of the retention wings can respectively abut against the lower surfaces of the shoulders. When the hold-down device is mounted, the two retention wings are squeezed during passing the shoulders and elastically displaced toward each other, and then elastically recovers after passing the shoulders to make the top edges abut against the lower surfaces of the shoulders. The hold-down device needs to be configured such that a distance between the tip of the stop and the top edge of the retention wing is slightly less than a distance between the upper surface and the lower surface of the shoulder, so that the stop and the retention wing can reliably clamp and fix the shoulder. However, such a configuration must more accurately control the distance between the tip of the stop and the top edge of the retention wing, and an insertion force must be accurately controlled, otherwise, the retention wing of the hold-down device cannot be elastically displaced toward the lower surface of the shoulder, which may result in that the retention wing of the hold-down device is seized and fails to be assembled. Moreover, the stop and the retention wing are arranged in an up-down direction and have a certain distance therebetween, so that the entire hold-down device is overlong, and is not applicable to some space-limited or compact electrical connectors.